What Are Friends For?
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Set in Goblet of Fire. It's a month before the Second Task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and Harry comes down with a stomach virus. It's up to Ron and Hermione to take care of their sick best friend.


**What Are Friends For?**

The Great Hall was crowded for breakfast, as it had been every morning since the arrival of two additional schools for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. With Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students along with the Hogwarts students, the Great Hall became crowded quickly. The elves struggled to get enough food on the table so that every student, including the visiting students and the staff that came with them and the Hogwarts staff and professors, could get enough to eat.

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table, waiting for her boys, Harry and Ron show up. She had already eaten and had her Charms book opened and was reading about the Cheering charm that Professor Flitwick said they would be reviewing in class that day. She flipped between the Cheering charm and looking for charms that would help Harry in the next task.

Harry was chosen as one of the Tri-Wizard Tournament champions. All things considered, Hermione thought that Harry was handling everything well. After Ron came to his senses after the First task, he began helping in preparing for the second task. The last time Hermione had asked Harry if he had figured the egg out yet, he hadn't, much to her frustration.

Personally, she didn't know what he was waiting for.

"Hi Hermione," a voice said to her right.

Hermione looked up as Neville sat down nearby. He had changed his looks over the summer and he was almost unrecognizable.

"Good morning, Neville," Hermione greeted and turned back to her book before she realized that Harry and Ron still weren't at breakfast yet. She glanced at her watch and noticed that Harry and Ron were running late this morning.

"Neville, where are Harry and Ron?" She asked, figuring he would know, considering that he shared a dorm with Harry and Ron.

Before Neville could reply, Ron came rushing in and sat down in front of her. He began filling his plate before he greeted Hermione with a mumbled "Morning" and started eating his breakfast.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked when she noticed that Harry wasn't with Ron. Something didn't feel right to her, something was wrong.

"He said he'll meet us in Charms," Ron replied, around a mouthful of eggs.

"He hasn't eaten breakfast yet. Are we supposed to bring him something to eat?" Hermione inquired. "I hate that Harry would have to go all day until lunch without eating. I don't like the idea of him sitting through class with an empty stomach."

Ron spread some jam on a piece of toast and began jamming them in his mouth. Harry didn't mention anything about bringing him anything to eat.

"Harry didn't tell me to bring him anything," Ron said, wondering if he should bring Harry something.

As a matter of fact, he was still in the bed when he left the dorm. Ron didn't ask any questions because he didn't want to bother Harry.

Once Ron was finished with breakfast, they headed upstairs to the Charms classroom. On the way, Ron and Hermione were on the lookout for Harry. When they made it to the classroom, they didn't find Harry anywhere. He wasn't in the classroom, making Hermione more concerned than what she already was.

The bell rang for class to begin and Professor Flitwick began to lecture. Hermione was even more concerned and concluded that she and Ron were going to check on Harry after class was over.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

As soon as Charms was over, they rushed upstairs to Gryffindor tower. Harry never came to class, making Hermione and Ron all the more concerned. As they walked to Gryffindor tower, they made a plan of what they were going to do.

"If he's not in the common room or the dorm, we'll check the places we know he goes to be alone. The tree by the lake, the unused classroom on the seventh floor, the Quidditch pitch….."

"And if he's not at any of those places, we'll get Professor McGonagall," Ron concluded.

"Yes," Hermione agreed.

She told the Fat Lady the password and then she dropped her stuff in an armchair next to the stairs going up to the dorms. She led Ron up the stairs to the boy's dorm and opened the door to the Fourth Year boy's dorm.

"What is that smell?" Hermione asked, as soon as she walked into the room.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know."

Hermione pulled out her wand and waved it around to banish the smell. If she didn't know any better, it smelled like sick. As she approached Harry's bed, she found a small puddle of vomit on the floor.

She vanished it before approaching Harry's bed cautiously.

"Harry?" She said, softly. She reached over and gently shook his shoulder. He groaned slightly at the movement. He turned around and Hermione noticed he looked like he was sick. He was pale, his cheeks were flushed a dark pink, in contrast to his pale skin, and his eyes were glassy, a sure sign he had a fever and maybe a high one.

"You look awful!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron was behind her, also her looking concerned.

"If it's anything like I feel I must look like a fright," Harry mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked before Hermione had a chance.

"I don't feel so good," Harry replied. Hermione approached him and put her hand on the raven headed teen's forehead.

"You're burning up." She looked at Ron, sharing a look of concern, before turning back to Harry. "What hurts?"

"My stomach hurts," Harry answered. To establish his point he wrapped his arms about his middle. To say Harry looked like a wreck was an understatement.

He groaned weakly and turned onto his side.

"Perhaps we should take him to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione whispered to Ron as she covered Harry up with the quilt on Harry's bed.

Harry curled into a ball, clutching his stomach, and moaning into the pillow. Hermione reached over and rubbed his back.

"I don't think I've seen him this sick before," Ron whispered to Hermione, as she continued rubbing Harry's back. Hermione agreed. They had seen Harry sick with a minor headache or a stomach ache from eating too many sweets, but this was the sickest they have seen Harry.

"Should I go and get Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked.

Before Hermione could answer Ron's question, Harry sat up, a green tint on his face.

He had glanced up at his friends, noticing their looks of concern. But before he could say anything, his cheeks inflated and his mouth went to his mouth in hopes of holding back whatever was about to come out.

Ron rushed to the cupboard where the sick buckets were kept and hurried back to Harry. No sooner than Ron got the bucket in front of Harry, he began to throw up.

Hermione pushed his hair back and rubbed his back. Harry continued to throw up until he stopped and looked up at Hermione, looking sickly.

"I think we need to go see Madam Pomfrey," she said to her sick best friend.

Once he got his breath back, he agreed, much to the surprise of Hermione and Ron. They remember how they would have to drag Harry down to the matron when he was feeling under the weather. Then it was something small like a stomach ache or a headache, but this was something that even Hermione couldn't figure out what do.

Ron helped Harry sit up in his bed and then out of bed, waiting for Hermione to take the other side. They didn't bother changing his clothes since he would be going back to bed when they get back from the hospital wing.

Hermione took the other side of Harry, helping Ron lead their ailing best friend towards the portrait hole and to the school matron. On the way down to the floor where the matron was located, they stopped a few times because Harry felt he was going to be sick.

They finally reached the hospital wing, entering the large ornate doors, immediately drawing attention from Madam Pomfrey. She led them to the curtained off exam area and waited until Ron and Hermione helped Harry on the table.

"What seems to be the problem?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I woke up feeling sick this morning," Harry explained.

"He threw up before we brought him down here and he feels warm," Hermione added, hoping this additional information would help the matron found out what was wrong with Harry.

"Where does it hurt? Your stomach?" Madam Pomfrey inquired.

Harry nodded, slowly, afraid any sudden movement might cause more of his stomach contents to appear on the hospital wing floor. He cringed as he felt his stomach cramp. Then it rolled uncomfortably.

Madam Pomfrey asked Ron and Hermione if they could step out to allow Harry some privacy during the exam. Once they were gone, Madam Pomfrey began her exam waved her wand, running a diagnostic charm.

"You have a fever of 101," she informed her patient. "You may, however, return to your dorm, after the examination."

"Really?" Harry asked, figuring he would be made to stay in the hospital wing.

"Yes. I will allow your friends to take care of you, under my strict instructions." She wasn't too concerned since she knew Hermione and Ron would take good care of him, once she gave the immunity potion. They had taken turns taking care of Harry when he had a headache or a stomach ache, once even bringing him to the hospital wing to make sure what Harry had wasn't serious.

"Lie back on the table for me," the matron ordered. Harry obeyed her, lying back on the exam table. He watched the mediwitch wave her wand running another diagnostic charm. She hummed as she read over the results.

"Can you pull up your shirt for me?" she directed kindly. Harry pulled up his shirt halfway, but Madam Pomfrey pulled it up further to expose Harry's abdomen. She conjured a stethoscope placing it on Harry's stomach.

"I'm going to listen to your abdomen, now. It might be a little cold," she warned. She placed the diaphragm of the stethoscope on Harry's abdomen and began to listen to the sounds Harry's belly was making.

When she finished, she removed the stethoscope and laid it down on the table. She rubbed her hands together in an attempt to warm them.

"Now, I'm going to palpate or probe your abdomen. I want you to tell me if it hurts where I press, okay?"

"Okay," Harry murmured.

"Just relax for me."

Madam Pomfrey began lightly palpating Harry's abdomen, watching his face for any signs of distress. She warned him when she finished the light palpation and moved on to the deep palpation.

Harry made a face when she reached the middle of his abdomen.

"Does that hurt?" Madam Pomfrey asked, noticing Harry's grimace, therefore, pausing her examination.

"Kind of, that's where it hurts the most," Harry explained.

"Applying a warm bottle or heat pack to your abdomen will help with the cramps and pain," Madam Pomfrey suggested.

"Okay."

She resumed her palpations, pressing in deeply, but gently as she reached Harry's lower abdomen. Not too long later, she finished her exam and then allowed Harry to sit up.

Harry sat up slowly, pulling his shirt down. "So what's wrong with me?" He inquired.

"It appears you have a twenty-four-hour stomach virus," the mediwitch explained. Harry slightly leaned over, wrapping an arm about his middle.

She approached the curtain, sticking her head out to call, "you can come in now." Ron and Hermione reentered the exam area and approached the table where Harry sat. Hermione soothingly rubbed his back as Harry laid his head on her shoulder.

Ron and Hermione shared a look of concern. They knew Harry must feel really awful if he was acting like this. Over the last three years, they have known each other, they have never seen one of them this sick. But because they knew Harry needed them, they were going to be here for him and help him get better the best way they can.

Hermione wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. She thought of Harry as a brother and would do anything for him. She hated to see either of her boys sick.

"He appears to have a twenty-four-hour stomach virus. Now I have an immunity potion for you two. I'll allow you two to take care of him in the dorms. But first, Miss Granger, come with me."

Hermione followed Madam Pomfrey out of the exam room and out into the main hospital wing. She noticed a few of their classmates from the other houses were in the hospital a few waved her and one had looked at her funny as if to figure out what was wrong with her.

They stopped at a door and Madam Pomfrey told Hermione to wait there. It didn't seem like it took that long to Hermione until the matron returned with a basket full of potions.

"Okay, Miss Granger, here are the potions you will need. The first one you will need to give him is this potion." She handed Hermione the clean out potion. "It's referred to as the clean out potion. Some healers give it to their patients to help purge stomach contents. In Harry's case, it would help move the virus along."

Hermione placed the potion in a bag along with vials of fever reducer and stomach soothers and stomach calmers.

"Harry mentioned that he was having stomach cramps. If you would happen to own a heat pack or water bottle, it would be helpful for the stomach cramps."

"I own a water bottle. I'll get it when I return to my dorm." Hermione mentally added her water bottle to the list of things she would need to get from her dorm.

"Now, the fever reducers only need to be given once every four to six hours. Once he has finished purging, give him one fever reducer. The stomach soother and stomach calmer should follow in that order."

"Got it," Hermione said, taking a piece of parchment and a quill, taking notes of everything that Madam Pomfrey told her.

"If you need more potions, please come and see me. Threaten Harry with the possibility of coming back here and he might cooperate with you if he doesn't."

"I'll keep that in mind," Hermione noted.

"Now this is a note to give to Professor McGonagall explaining why you would need to stay in the boy's dorm. Give to her when you see her next."

Hermione took the note and slipped it in her pocket.

"If Harry's fever rises or if he gets worse, please bring him back here immediately," the matron ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," Hermione murmured.

"Now, let's get you and Mr. Weasley an immunity potion and get you three on your way so you can get Potter back to bed."

Hermione followed Madam Pomfrey back to the exam room and found Harry leaning against Ron and Ron rubbing Harry's back. A trash bin was by Ron's feet. Hermione didn't need to ask what happened.

"Now, here is the immunity potion. It should work for twenty-four hours starting as soon as you take it," she said to Ron and Hermione. Turning to Harry she told him that she hoped he felt better soon.

After Madam Pomfrey gave Ron and Hermione the immunity potion and giving them instructions and suggestions to their ailing best friend, along with orders to bring him back to the hospital wing if he felt worse or fever went up, they were free to go.

They left the hospital wing with Harry in between Ron and Hermione. They looped their arms under his arms and across his back. They draped his arms around their shoulders, keeping him up as they walked to Gryffindor Tower.

They ran into Professor McGonagall on the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

"I see Potter has fallen to the virus. Have you two taken the immunity potion?"

Both Ron and Hermione nodded. "Yes, Professor," they replied in unison.

"Madam Pomfrey asked me to give this to you," Hermione said, handing their head of house the note. Professor McGonagall read over it once.

"I trust that Potter is in good hands with you two?" the head of Gryffindor asked.

"Yes, Professor," the two Gryffindors repeated.

Suddenly they heard a nasty grumbling sound and Harry groaned. "Guys, I think I'm gonna be sick," he warned.

"Off you go and you are excused from class tomorrow." She motioned for them to go.

Without further ado, Ron and Hermione rushed Harry to the nearest restroom. He stumbled into the first stall and let go of his stomach contents. Hermione rubbed his back as Ron pushed his hair back. Once he was done, he allowed Ron to help him up.

Hermione conjured a cup, filling it with water. She handed it to Harry to rinse his mouth out.

"Madam Pomfrey handed me some potions. When we get back to Gryffindor tower, I'll give them to you," she told him as Ron gathered a handful of toilet paper for Harry to clean his mouth.

"Here, mate," Ron murmured, handing him the wet toilet paper.

"Thanks," Harry returned, wiping his face and tossing it in the toilet. Using her foot, Hermione flushed the toilet and between her and Ron, got Harry up off the floor.

They walked in silence back to Gryffindor tower that was until Harry moaned as he put his head against Ron's shoulder.

"Do you need to stop?" Ron asked.

"Give me a minute," Harry croaked.

Hermione rubbed Harry's back, wincing in sympathy as Harry grimaced. Apparently, the stomach cramps were getting worse.

"I have a water bottle in my dorm. I'll get it for you when we get you settled. It will help your stomach cramps," she assured him.

"Thanks," Harry whispered. "Okay, I'm good."

Ron and Hermione continued on their way to Gryffindor tower.

Finally, they reached the Fat Lady and the entranced to Gryffindor tower.

Hermione said the password and they entered the common room, headed straight to the boy's dorm.

After returning Harry to his bed, Ron moved the sick bucket to the bedside table and Hermione moved the water pitcher and cup next to Harry's bed.

She took out the potions and got the clean out potion. It was to increase vomiting in whoever took it. Some healers give to patients who have been given poison on accident or had drink something with poison in it.

Unfortunately, Harry recognized it.

"I'm not taking that," Harry said covering his mouth with his hand.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's a clean out potion," Hermione explained. "It makes…"

"It makes the person who takes it, vomit, sometimes violently," Harry finished. "I'm still not taking it."

"It will help you get better sooner," Hermione said, trying to reason with him.

"No." Harry sounded more like a child at that moment than the teenager he was.

"Either take it or I'll take you back to the hospital wing and let Madam Pomfrey take care of you," Hermione sternly told Harry. "I'm serious, I will take you back to Madam Pomfrey.

Harry sighed and let Hermione give him the potion. She cupped the back of his head and guided the goblet to Harry's lips and all but dared him to spit it out. Harry quickly swallowed the foul tasting, the closest thing to sludge he has ever had.

"There," Hermione murmured when Harry swallowed the last of it. "You only needed to take it once, thankfully."

Harry sighed in relief at the thought of never having to take that potion again. Until he realized that Hermione meant until he gets the stomach flu again.

"Do you want some water?" Ron asked. Harry nodded, wanting something to get rid of the yucky taste in his mouth.

Ron handed him a cup with some water and managed to sip some before he felt his stomach churn. He handed the cup back to Ron and covered his mouth with his free hand. Then he pulled the covers back and rushed to the bathroom, one hand on his mouth the other clutching his stomach.

"Why didn't he use the bucket?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe because he couldn't see it," Ron explained.

Hermione and Ron followed Harry to the bathroom where Hermione stayed with Harry, giving him comfort and telling him that it was okay. Ron got a wet washcloth and brought it over to Hermione. She took the opportunity when Harry would lay his head on the toilet seat to wipe the sweat off his face. She pulled the chain to get rid of the contents in the toilet and handed Ron some toilet paper to dampen, that they'll have something to clean up with.

He returned a minute later with the dampened toilet paper and a cup of water.

"Are you done?" Hermione asked, wiping Harry's mouth gently.

"No," Harry groaned, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

Hermione rubbed his back and pushed back the stray hair away from Harry's face. Ron stayed with them, waiting for Harry to say that he was ready to be moved back to bed as Hermione couldn't handle Harry on her own.

A few minutes passed without Harry needing to vomit and he finally said that he was ready to move back to his bed. Ron helped Harry up from the floor, while Hermione pulled the chain and approached the sink, first washing her hands and then collecting a cup and filling it with water.

She left the bathroom, returning to Harry's bedside and handed Harry the cup of water.

"Here, rinse your mouth with this," she said, softly.

Harry took the cup, sloshing the water around in his mouth before he spits it out in the cup. Ron handed him another cup of water to drink.

"Slow sips," Hermione cautioned before she left to pour out the water she had in her hand.

When she returned, she asked Ron if he would be okay with Harry by himself for a little bit.

"Sure, I'll be fine with Harry. Why?" Ron inquired.

"I'm going to my dorm to change into something more comfortable and to get the stuff I'll need," she explained.

"Oh, that's fine. Go on."

Before Hermione left, she collected the fever reducer and stomach soother and stomach calmers and sat them on Harry's nightstand.

"Which one do I need to take?" Harry asked, voice slightly hoarse.

"All three," Hermione replied. She cupped the back of Harry's head and like with the previous potion, she guided the goblet to his lips and Harry swallowed the potion. She repeated this two more times with the stomach soother and stomach calmer.

"Here," Ron murmured, handing Hermione a cup of water. She handed it to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry whispered, taking the cup. He sipped it slowly and then sat it down on his nightstand.

He laid back against the pillows and let Hermione tuck the covers around him. Feeling content and comfortable, Harry took his glasses off and soon fell asleep.

"Must be the fever reducer," Ron noted. "It does Fred that way every time he takes one."

Hermione hummed. They watched Harry sleep for a minute before Hermione told Ron she was heading to her dorm and that she would return shortly.

Ron nodded and the climbed into his bed beside Harry and picked up a Quidditch magazine that Charlie had given him for his birthday. He would watch Harry sleep until Hermione returned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry slept for an hour and a half before he shot out of bed, and ran towards the bathroom. He banged into the first stall and started emptying his stomach's contents into the toilet. He wasn't there very long when he felt soft hands rubbing his back. He retched until he was dry heaving, which caused his stomach to hurt.

When he finally finished, he leaned back and laid his head on the cool stone wall.

"Dry heaving hurts, it feels like Buckbeak is stomping on my stomach," he groaned.

Hermione pushed back Harry's hair, taking a wet washcloth she had Ron get for her when he came in the bathroom and wiped his face.

"I know it hurts Harry. You'll feel better soon," Hermione soothed.

Harry sat there for a moment, waiting to see if his stomach was going to rid itself of more of its contents.

"Ready to go back to bed?" Ron asked after some time had passed.

Harry nodded weakly, reached out a hand to Ron. He gently pulled up Harry and helped him back to bed.

He laid back down in the bed, curling into a ball. He felt a hand on his forehead and heard Hermione tell Ron that he was feeling warm, but not as warm as he did that morning.

He groaned slightly, wrapping his arms around his middle. He winced as the cramp intensified.

"Stomach cramps?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, groaning. "That cramp was the worst one," he moaned.

"Do you want to try the water bottle? I can warm it and then I can place it on your stomach."

Harry paused and then nodded slowly. Hermione collected the water bottle and took it to the bathroom. She returned with it to Harry's bedside, laying it down on the bed. She then tapped it with her wand three times and wrapped the water bottle in a thin towel.

"Ready? She asked. He nodded, turning to lie on his back. Gently, Hermione laid the water bottle over Harry's belly.

The water bottle was warm to Harry's stomach and helped relax him and the cramps that had assaulted his abdomen since he woke up.

"I'll set the timer for twenty minutes and then we'll take off the water bottle."

He sighed as he felt his stomach cramps decrease and the muscles of his abdomen began to relax. He made a note on the next Hogsmeade trip he would pick up one for himself. It might come in handy.

He must have dozed off because he felt Ron gently shake him. The water bottle was gone, but the area where it had laid was still warm. Harry pushed himself up on his elbow. It was then when he noticed that Ron had something in his hand.

"Here," Ron murmured, handing Harry the cup he was holding.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Ginger tea. Mum always makes us Ginger tea when we have an upset stomach. It will help your stomach feel better, trust me."

"Where did you find this?" Harry inquired.

"Fred and George had some. Mum sent them some back in October when they had the flu. Figured it would help. George found out that you were sick and gave me some for you. I made it the same way Mum did. I've seen her make it many times for one of my brothers."

Harry slowly sipped the tea and when nothing happened he looked at his best friend. It was actually pretty good.

"Thanks, Ron."

"You're welcome, Harry."

Harry drank the tea until it was gone. Ron was right. The ginger tea did make his stomach feel better. He felt like he was feeling better than he did when he woke up that morning. He laid back down and soon he fell asleep.

Hermione checked on Harry not long after he had fallen asleep. Noticing that he was asleep, Hermione tucked the quilt around Harry and took off his glasses. She pressed back some hair that had fallen away from his eyes. After making sure he was really asleep, she sat down in the armchair that Fred had brought up for them and picked up the book she had grabbed from her nightstand when she went to her dorm.

She glanced over at Ron, who was flipping through a Quidditch book and then back to Harry.

After seeing that Ron was occupied and Harry was asleep, she started reading her book.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry had slept until late into the evening. He glanced out the window beside his bed, noticing that it was dark outside. According to the alarm clock on his nightstand, it was nine o'clock in the evening. He sat up slowly, reaching for his glasses.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, coming to the side of the bed.

"Better," Harry answered. "I think I'll get a shower and change."

Hermione nodded and moved to Neville's bed where she was going to be sleeping that night.

"Professor McGonagall came up and checked on you an hour ago," Hermione informed Harry as he collected a change of pajamas. She said that I can stay with you tonight and Neville, Dean, and Seamus are sleeping down in the common room. They all said that they hoped you would feel better soon."

Harry nodded, acknowledging that he heard what Hermione had said. He headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He was feeling better. His stomach still felt a little tender and queasy, but he was a lot better than when he woke up this morning. He stepped out of the shower, dried off, and changed in his clean boxers and pajamas.

When he returned to his bedroom, Ron had returned and was sitting on his bed. He was dressed in his pajamas and was reading a Quidditch book.

"How are you feeling, mate?" he asked as Harry returned to his bed.

"Better," he repeated what he had told Hermione.

"Do you feel like eating something?" Hermione asked.

Harry decided to try a piece of dry toast as he wasn't feeling very hungry.

Dobby appeared in the dorm with a _Pop!_

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter's Granger?" the elf asked.

Hermione asked if he could get a piece of dry toast for Harry. Dobby nodded and then disappeared. He reappeared later with the piece of toast.

"Thank you," Hermione said to Dobby and the elf disappeared.

Harry ate the piece of toast and drank another cup of the tea Ron had given him. He had made more tea while Harry was asleep and Hermione had warmed it with a warming charm.

Once he finished the toast and drank the tea, he laid back against his pillow. He reached for the water bottle and placed it on his stomach.

"Is your stomach cramping?" Hermione asked, concerned when she saw Harry had returned the water bottle to his belly.

"No, it's just sore. I thought I might help it feel less sore," Harry explained.

Hermione nodded, accepting Harry's answer.

Harry sighed and lay back down on his bed. The warmth on his belly and the fact he was lying in a comfortable position helped him fall asleep.

Hermione came over to check on Harry before she went to sleep. She smiled when she saw that Harry was asleep and he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Carefully as to not wake him, she took off his glasses and removed the water bottle. She tucked the blanket around Harry and pushed back some hair that had fallen in his eyes.

Once she was sure he was okay, she walked over to Neville's bed and climbed in.

Ron checked on Harry as well before he went to sleep. He moved the sick bucket in case Harry might need and fixed him a glass of water just in case Harry needed it in the night.

He returned to his bed and noticed that Hermione had been watching him.

"Good night, Ron," she said, reaching over and turning off the lamp.

"Good night, Hermione," Ron returned, turning off his lamp.

"Good night, Harry," they both whispered at the same time, looking towards their best friend's bed.

Everyone slept soundly that night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry was woken the following morning when the sun was shining through the window. He sat up and picked up his glasses, taking stock of himself as he slipped his glasses on. His stomach felt a lot better and he didn't feel sick. He sighed in relief when he realized that he was better. He hoped that he never got the stomach virus again for a long time.

He shuffled his way to the bathroom where he relieved himself and then washed his hands and face. When he returned to the dorm, Hermione had entered the room and had stopped when she saw Harry standing in the middle of the dorm.

"Good morning, Harry. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling better."

"Good," Hermione said. "I just talked to Professor McGonagall and she said that we're excused from class today. She said that she wanted us to have today off to rest and she's talked with Professor Moody and said that she would get our assignments. I have your homework from Professor Flitwick and then she said she'll give us an extra week to finish the essay she was going to assign today."

"Good," Harry sighed, glad that he wasn't going to fall behind. "Where's Ron?"

"He went to get us breakfast. I told him to get you something like porridge, is that okay?"

"Yeah," Harry said. They headed down to the common room where they decided to eat instead of the dorm.

Ron returned with two plates, one obviously his and the other was Hermione's usual breakfast. He motioned for Hermione to take her plate and under it was a bowl of porridge for Harry. Dobby appeared with a tray of pumpkin juice and orange juice. He returned later with a plate of toast for Harry and a bowl of fruit for Hermione. Harry decided since his stomach seemed to be accepting the porridge and toast, to try half of a banana. Ron took the other half and they ate making small talk over the meal.

"So what are we going to do since we've been given the day off to rest?"Harry asked after they had finished breakfast. They had gotten extensions on their assignments and decided to take the day to take a break from school work.

"Wizard's Chess, maybe?" Ron suggested.

"Or Exploding Snap," Harry added.

Hermione left the common room to change clothes and then joined the boys downstairs in the common room.

It was when Ron and Hermione decided to play a game of Wizard's Chess and Harry would watch when Harry realized something.

"Hey Guys," Harry began. "Um, thanks for taking care of me yesterday."

Ron and Hermione shared a look between them and then turned to Harry.

"You're welcome Harry," Hermione murmured. "What are friends for?"

From that moment on, anytime Harry was sick or generally didn't feel well, he had his best friends, Ron and Hermione to take care of him. He may have never had anyone to take care of him when he was sick before, but now he did. Because what are friends for?


End file.
